


Souls

by SuzukiAkahana



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiAkahana/pseuds/SuzukiAkahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying on the floor, Levi could do nothing but allow the love of his life to embrace death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souls

“No! Eren please! Please, you can't!” Mikasa cried out, tears streaming down her face as she lay helpless on the ground, hand extended towards the boy. “You can't do this! You can't!” Her voice cracked as she sobbed desperately, the pain evident in her voice. When the brown haired boy only looked on with sad eyes she cried harder, her hand falling to the floor. In a hoarse whisper she said, “Eren please, we love you. _I_ love you.”

“I know Mikasa. I know...” The boy spoke, a sad smile twisting his lips. It looked wrong to Levi, though he couldn't really say that considering he didn't know the guy. But somehow, he felt like he did. He felt the same pain Mikasa was feeling, only he couldn't understand it like she apparently did. 

“Levi!” The black haired girl cried sharply, head turning in his direction. Her dark eyes pleaded with him silently but didn't know what she was asking of him. He didn't understand any of this. “He loves you Levi!” She chocked out desperately. “I know you love him too, I _know_ you do! So please, please stop him. He'll listen to you!”

Hearing her words made his heart ache painfully but there was nothing he could do. His eyes found ocean colored orbs and instead of a rueful smile this time he found a happy one. This only made the pain worse, for a reason he couldn't understand. “Eren...” He found himself saying. And although he wasn't sure what was happening, it seemed like his subconscious did. Without the slightest knowledge of the situation, Levi felt that he was losing the one person he couldn't live without.

“It's okay Levi,” Eren spoke, still smiling happily at him. “I understand, so you don't have to say anything. Mikasa doesn't understand right now, but I know you do. So please, just one more time, would you do me a favor?”

He wanted to scream that no, he wouldn't do the boy one last favor, that this wouldn't be the last time but the words got stuck in his throat. Something deep inside him was preventing him from saying the words he knew both himself and Mikasa were desperate for Eren to heed. And that something was understanding, the very understanding that the brunette was talking about. He _did_ understand, some part of him understood all too clearly, and that's why he couldn't bring himself to be selfish. Even if he didn't know the situation or who exactly this boy was to him, he did know that he wasn't allowed to be selfish, not this time. So instead he swallowed his protests and nodded. “Anything Eren, I'll do anything you want me to.”

A wry smiled stretched across Eren's lips, but Levi couldn't find it in himself to describe it as anything other than grateful. Eren wasn't annoyed with him, or mocking him, the boy wasn't angry that only now, in this situation, would he hear such words from the man he loved. He was grateful that they were able to understand each other completely just this once. “Thank you,” He said softly, his eyes shining. “Don't forget about me okay? I know that's selfish and it'll cause everyone a lot of pain but, I think I'm entitled to be a little selfish right now.” Eren stopped to chuckle, grinning down at Levi. “Hurting everyone like this... hurting _you_ was never part of the plan. Although, none of this really was. I had no idea what I was getting into, but I guess you did huh?” Even though he paused, Levi knew he wasn't waiting for a response so he kept quiet, the only other sound being the loud noises from outside and Mikasa's uncontrollable sobbing. 

“I know you tried to protect me, yourself and everyone else here but in the end, I'm glad things turned out like this. I'm glad I was able to meet you all and become so close with everyone. For the first time in my life, I felt the love of a family. Staying with you guys would be more than I could ever wish for, which I guess is why I can't.” Another chuckle, this time one with a tinge of sadness. Silent tears rolled down tan cheeks but his voice never wavered as he continued. 

“I've done a lot of dumb, useless things in my life and I know I've messed up way too many times. But this time, I'm not going to hurt others to protect myself. I know that you're all going to miss me, I'm really going to miss you guys too.” At these words Mikasa started to sob harder, wails leaving her throat as she clutched at her red scarf. “I have to leave you guys and that's always going to be my biggest regret. I can't bring myself to be unhappy about it though because in leaving you guys, you get to live even if it's just for a little bit long.” 

Eren walked forward then, bending down to press a kiss to Mikasa's forehead, fingers brushing away her tears as she reached out to do the same. After a couple seconds he left her, still crying, and knelt down in front of Levi. A gentle smile spread across his lips as they stared into each other's eyes. “So, with my one last favor I'm asking you this Levi. Will you keep me in your heart? Will you make sure that everyone remembers me and all the things that we've shared. After a while it'll become less painful and eventually you'll be able to smile every day and laugh without a care. And even then, will you make sure I'm not forgotten? Promise me that you'll keep me in your heart and do whatever it takes to be happy.” 

Eren reached out to cup Levi's cheek and that's when he realized that he too, was crying. He didn't care though, he couldn't even look away from his love's eyes. This time, when he opened his mouth it was of his own volition. “I promise Eren. I won't let anyone forget you, no one. We'll love you forever.”

Another smile that broke Levi's heart and Eren was leaning in, connecting their lips in a too short kiss. When he pulled back they were both crying even harder than before. Mikasa had quieted down some ans was hiccuping her sobs, staring at them with pained eyes. 

Eren pulled back completely then, sending them both another smile as he pulled himself to his feet and turned his back, saying his final parting words. “Keep your promise until we meet again. I don't want to see any of your lame asses until at least three decades have passed!” 

Levi laid there, heart pounding painfully in his chest as he watched the only person he'd ever loved walk out of his life and to their death. This would be the last time he'd ever see Eren's smile, his tears, hear his laugh or touch his skin. There would be no more cuddling, harsh words or breakfasts together. The house would go back to the way it was before Eren had entered it and nothing could bring the short man more pain than that. The thought of such an empty life made him want to throw himself out the door with the boy. He knew he couldn't though, Eren would never allow that. But there was one thing that Levi knew for sure and that was that he'd keep his promise until the day he died. 

“Eren, wait!” Levi found himself yelling, surprising even himself. When the brunette turned around to meet his eyes, he didn't hesitate in saying the words. Even though Eren had said that he knew, that he understood all of Levi's feelings and returned them in full, the man couldn't just let him walk away without hearing them properly. Even if it would just hurt them both more, he knew he'd never be able to live with himself if he didn't say them now.

“I love you.” And with those words Eren opened the front door and stepped out into the writhing darkness, allowing the demon's to devour his flesh and send his soul into whatever afterlife awaited those who died at their hands.

There was no guarantee that any of them would see each other again, but Eren had to hold onto that hope for if he didn't, he feared he wouldn't have been able to make such a sacrifice. He wanted to be strong and die with a smile on his face.

~*~*~*~

Levi sat up with a gasp, clutching his chest as he fought for breath. Next to him a body stirred, mumbling sleepily into their pillow. A few seconds later arms wrapped around him and he found himself being pulled down into a warm chest.

“What's wrong, did you have that nightmare again?” 

“Yeah...” Levi replied with a sigh, allowing himself to relax into the chest that was there for him every night. He was the one person who would never leave Levi, that much he knew for certain. So even when his dream brought him fear and uncertainly, he could always count on the comfort of his love. 

“Don't worry about it too much okay? I know it scares you and you don't _want_ to have that dream but... I just don't like seeing you upset. Also you're really fucking cranky when you don't sleep through the night,” He add with a laugh, vibrations moving through his chest and passing on to Levi. 

The black haired man snorted, rolling his stoney eyes as he elbowed the boy in the stomach. “Shut up or I'll make you sleep on the living room couch.”

Eren faked a gasp right in Levi's ear, trying his best to sound serious as he said, “Oh no, anything but the couch Levi! I don't want to wake up and find Jean sitting on me!” By the end of his sentence the brunette couldn't help but laugh. That had actually happened back when Eren had first moved in. 

“Just shut up and go back to sleep or I really will be cranky in the morning!” Levi shot back with an annoyed huff. He would've cross his arms if he weren't being held captive by his lover's arms. 

“Fine, fine,” Eren said in defeat, pulling the older man closer. “But you're making breakfast.”

Levi couldn't help the witty remark accompanied by a snort that escaped his lips, it was instinct, really. “Like I'd want you in the kitchen; you're a shit cook Jaeger.” 

Although Levi couldn't see it, as the pair drifted back to sleep, there was a smile on Eren's face. He couldn't remember ever being this happy and, not to sound conceited, but he was damn sure Levi hadn't felt this way in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote a couple months ago when I was sad. This sorta belongs in a universe for a fic I was thinking about writing at the time but didn't actually start writing. Basically I came back and did some rough editing to make it be able to stand alone and ta dah! 
> 
> My tumblr is open to prompts and friendships and whatever else so you should go there. My lame ass url is..... greencapesandtitans


End file.
